


Headache

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And a lot of suffering, Banginho all the way, Changbin and Woojin are only briefly in this, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rated T because of vomiting and stuff, Vomiting, a lot of cute, i guess, migraine sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: Minho has a migraine.Chan is here to help.(Basically me reflecting on how my migraine fucks me up every darn Monday afternoon)





	Headache

It was a Monday forenoon, his third lesson just began, and Minho honestly felt like shit.

After his first lesson being maths, and now having a substitute class, math once again, of course, he was just this close to throwing up right on the spot.

His head has been killing him since his second lesson started, nausea following right behind. He was surprised that no one seemed to actually notice his misery.

Or maybe, they did notice, and they only didn't want to bring it up.

The subsitute class was hell, to say at least. He could barely concentrate on what they were even doing, his eyes blurring his sight from time to time.

Finally, when the bell rang, announcing lunch break, he packed his things into his bag and left the classroom, swaying a little bit. He still felt like shit.

When he finally managed to reach the cafeteria, he was greated by Chan, Woojin and Changbin.

"Hey, Minho! What's up? You don't look well. You alright, mate?" Chan asked the younger worried.

"Ah, it's nothing... just my migraine acting up again." Minho smiled, sitting down next to Woojin, who watched the younger, worry also plastered on his face.

"Hey, you know you can just go home and rest, right? The teachers wouldn't mind if you'd tell them you had migraine." Changbin, who was seated next to Minho as well, whispered into the olders ear. Said male shook his head.

"Can't. Have got exams and all. Can't miss lessons and shit..." Minho sighed, leaning into Woojin, who pulled the younger close.

"You sure you're alright though?" Chan asked again, still not believing what Minho said. Minho considered agreeing, when a stinging pain hit him. He winced, slightly, pushing himself into Woojins embrace more.

"Hurts..." He whined through gritted teeth.

"Okay, stop. We're going home. Now." Chan decided, getting up from his seat. He walked up to Minho, helping him get up.

"Nooo... don't do this to me." Minho whined again, trying to free himself from Chan's grip.

"Min, I can't stand seeing you hurt. You need to rest. Now. I'll just have Woojin tell the teachers you're not feeling well." Chan sighed, pushing Minho to the exit of the cafeteria. "But Hyung, I'll be feeling better if I just rest in the nurse's office..." Minho sighed, still resisting Chan's grip on his wrists.

"No."

When they finally reached Chan's home, Minho was pushed into the olders bed, Chan signaling him to get some sleep.

"If you fell like you need to throw up, just yell. I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay?" Chan whispered, smiling at Minho.

"Hyung... can you please stay here with me?" Minho asked, looking up at the older male with a pout. Chan smiled, whispering a small "sure", before he got into the bed, next to Minho.

 

**♡♡♡**

 

When Minho woke up the next time, he still didn't feel any better.

His headache has subsided a little bit, but now he felt the nausea stronger than before. When he wanted to sit up, he noticed he was caught by two arms around his waist.

He looked up, only to see a sleeping Chan in front of him.

How didn't he notice the older sooner though? Maybe it was because of the repressed will to just puke all over himself, who knows?

Slowly, he pried the older's arms away and wobbled to the bathroom, where he threw up everything that has been in his stomache. (Which really wasn't much.)

"Hey. You feeling better?" Chan, who must've just woken up, asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Do I look like I'm better? Because maybe if you didn't notice I'm not because I just threw up everything imaginable in my stomache?" Minho remarked, sarcastically, walking to the sink to wash out his mouth.

"Uh... I was talking about your headache, but oh well, guess that will do too." Chan laughed, waiting for the younger to finally answer his question properly.

"Oh... uh... sure? I mean, it's still there but not as bad as before?" Minho explained, blushing a little bit. Chan chuckled and hugged the younger boy.

"Let's get us some breakfast, how does that sound?" Chan mumbled into Minhos hair, still hugging the boy.

"Sure... if I'm able to keep it down and not just puking my stomache out..." Minho answered, now released by Chan. They both held hands when they were walking into Chans kitchen and prepared breakfast.

And, yes, maybe migraine wasn't that bad if you had Bang Chan with you, always worrying and asking if you'd need something.

With Chan, Minho didn't really mind his migraine anymore.

 

~~_That much._ ~~

 

 

 

 __([Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/yAvErSe2), [Tumbrl](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/straykidsninja))

 

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when I have a headache and I'm not able to study for my exams properly...
> 
> Well, have a nice day/night/evening/whatever!<3
> 
> (Cross-Posted on Wattpad under @ yAvErSe2


End file.
